Trollmano
by Squishyy-Mo
Summary: FEELING SILLY.  You have just gotten Romano to date you at the world-famous Gakuen Hetalia! Exciting as it sounds, you don't actually know Romano but only that he's THE guy at school. Little did you know he holds a tiiiiiny secret… Light yaoi, Reader fic.


Warning: Troll ending. (Feeling silly today)

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.***

"Ahahaha, _, you're too funny! So you fell flat on your face while trying to do a cartwheel during gym class? Hahaha!" Belarus was literally rofl'ing her butt off.

You pouted, furrowing your eyebrows. "How rude, you should be concerned for my health."

"Hahaha, yeah yeah I am I promise!" She was still laughing, her hands on her stomach from laughing so much. "Haha… okay okay sorry—are you okay?" She said, wiping a tear from the corner of her right eye and patting your back with her left.

"Mhm yeah yeah, I'm fine whatever," you said, your humor dry as you brought your hand to your bandaged forehead. It hurt!

"Man, you should be more careful." Belarus said, looking back in front of her at the end of the hallway.

It was already in the middle of your next class, but Seychelles was nice enough to stay with you at the nurse's.

Fine, you decided to let her off the hook for laughing at your pain. It wasn't even that funny, but whatever; that was Belarus, sadistic as always.

The school day proceeded as so. Your forehead was still aching like hell and your classmates—especially Alfred—were poking fun at you.

"HAHA, dude, cartwheels aren't even that hard!" Alfred was obviously hyper—he had been bouncing in his chair since first period. But then again, when was he not hyper?

You decided to ignore him. It was break time and you didn't want an idiot to ruin it. Instead, you punished yourself for including Alfred in your circle of close friends.

"Shut up, Alfred! It's not funny anymore." Belarus said, clearly annoyed as always at Alfred's idiotic self.

"Oh, so NOW you say that." You snapped sarcastically back at Belarus. Today was not your day.

Belarus noticed you were serious and decided to talk about something else.

"So hey, did you notice Romano today? He changed his hair or something; he looks hot!" Belarus was trying to cheer you up, and you appreciated that.

"Hmm nope, you'll have to show me." You didn't want to be a Debby downer, so instead you appreciated the fact that Belarus purposely brought this topic up so that Alfred couldn't participate in this conversation or else it would just be awkward.

This is why Belarus is your friend.

"I thought you like Russia, though?" You said, kicking your chair a little back and angling it toward the right so that you could more easily face Belarus. (And turn your back to the hyper crack head to the left of you. Thank goodness the desks were spaced out evenly so that every desk was an individual.) [[**A/N**: A typical Japanese classroom.]]

"I DO LIKE RUSSIA HE HAS TO MARRY ME!," She screamed at the top of her lungs, standing up and grinning like an evil, psycho madman. Yes, man, not woman anymore. The whole class stopped talking and looked back at Belarus. You weren't fazed, however, since you were used to her Russia outbursts by this point. It was pretty much almost wintertime; you had befriended her last winter.

Just then, the teacher came in and told the to be quiet. You laughed to yourself and pushed in your chair. Class started and went as usual.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the teacher dismissed class. Another day was finally over and you were excited to get out of the muggy classroom.<p>

"Hey hey, what are you guys doing after school?" Alfred asked, banging his hands down on your desk, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Belarus grimaced and answered, "Nothing including YOU in it, that's for sure."

Alfred whined and turned to you. "How about you, _?"

As annoying as he may be, Alfred was still your friend so you decided to treat him kindly.

"Well, I have classroom duties after school so I have to stay a little after. Sorry!" You couldn't skip out on duty as you already had once last month and felt guilty about it.

Alfred sighed in disappointment and turned around to Arthur, who was packing his bag at the desk in front of him.

Right as you turned around to Belarus, you noticed she was gone. Confused, you looked around you to look for her distinct white bow (as that was her identifier) and immediately noticed her as you saw Russia running across outside of the classroom and down the hall with Belarus flailing her arms behind him, screaming. As usual.

You sighed and closed your eyes. You had such weird friends.

Just then, you noticed Liechtenstein's small figure in front of your desk.

"Erm, _? Do you perhaps happen to have your form ready for the field trip next Monday?" Liechtenstein cocked her head, staring up at you with her green doe-like eyes.

You noticed she didn't have many forms yet.

"Well…not yet, sorry Liechtenstein." You replied. Honestly, you had forgotten about it.

"I see…" Liechtenstein looked down sadly. She brought the forms she had closer to her chest and looked back up at you. She looked as if she were about to cry! "Try to remember next time, yes?" She bowed her head respectfully and proceeded to ask Alfred if he had his form completed yet.

That idiot wouldn't have his form completed in years.

You felt a little guilty for not having completed your form, but you made a promise to yourself to get it done tonight.

The classroom was half empty by now. You decided to go quickly to the bathroom before your cleaning duties in the classroom, so you walked out of the sliding door and walked down the somewhat crowded hall and stepped down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, you noticed France trying to hit on Seychelles. She was flirting back, but was obviously feeling uncomfortable.

You sighed. France really wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon.

Right as you were about to enter the restroom to the right, the wooden door opened towards you and smacked you right in the face.

You fell back on your bottom as you began wincing tearing up in pain. You brought your hand to cover your face, probably now red since it was stinging so badly.

Today was _really_ not your day.

"Sorry! Oh God, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" A frantic voice asked you. You couldn't see at the moment, as your whole face was throbbing in pain.

You removed your hand from your face just so that you could see who the bastard was that hit you in your already hurting face and found that it was none other than Romano.

A _hot_ Romano at that.

"C-can you stand? Are you okay?" Romano's eyebrows were scrunched, his eyes clearly apologetic.

"Yeah, I can stand." You replied. You didn't want his pretty face to look so worried about you.

He held his hand out toward you, and you took it.

"I can take you to the nurse's office if you'd like…Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" Romano still looked apologetic, like he just got into a car crash and it was his fault.

"Niiiice, Romano. You hit a girl." Prussia approached him from behind, snickering. "Well, you're not as awesome as me so things won't always fly smoothly for you. Ahahahah." Prussia pranced around us for a little bit, and then skipped away to who knows where.

"Bastard…" Romano was seemingly vexed by Prussia's snide comment.

"It's okay. I'll go to myself; I've gone once already today so I know where it is." You removed your hand from Romano's clammy one, a little sad that you would be parting from such a cute guy already.

"Ve~ Romano! Are you ready to go hooome?" Italy's chirpy voice was accompanied by the sight of him waving at Romano from the exit doors.

"Not yet, Feli, I'm going to take this girl to the nurse. Go on ahead without me." Romano replied, putting his arm around your shoulder and starting to walk you to the nurse's for the second time today.

"Ooki doki! See you later, Lovi!" Italy waved for the last time and ran to catch up with Germany, who had left him at the entrance.

You didn't have any objections, but you were surprised Romano was this nice.

And Belarus was right. He did look more attractive than you had previously noticed.

"Again, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. The school should have the doors fixed so they open inwards…" Romano said, sighing, as he began leading you down the hall to the nurse's office.

"It's alright." You responded. You brought your hand to your face again and tested the wound to see if it still hurt a lot.

Yep, it hurt like a—

"Does it hurt?" Romano asked, concerned. He was looking straight into your eyes. You hadn't noticed he had been looking at you. And his face wasn't anymore than two feet away.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. A little ice pack would help, though." Your face cringed in pain as you tested it again. You needed the pain to distract you from his attractiveness.

DAMN. Why was he so hot?

As the two of you finally reached the nurse's office, you suddenly remembered the nurse telling you that she would be gone for the rest of the day.

Romano opened the door, to find the nurse wasn't there.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that the nurse is already gone. Oops." You felt bad for making him walk you all the way to the nurse's when you had known it would be closed.

"Ah. It's alright… Well since we're here I'll, uh, take care of you if you want. As compensation for your wound, I mean." Romano suggested.

"Sure, yeah I don't mind." You responded. You don't really know where half of the things are anyways, much less the first aid kit.

Romano nodded and walked over to get an ice pack and Neosporin.

You decided to walk over to the nearest chair and sat down, your uniform dress making a slight _oomph_ sound.

"Er…so do you mind if I ask for your name?" Romano asked, still facing the ice cooler and shoveling ice into a small plastic bag.

"I'm _." You replied.

"Oh okay. I'm Romano, I don't think we've talked before." Romano closed the cooler and walked toward you.

"Yeah no, I don't think we have." You said.

Romano smiled and pulled up the nurse's chair right in front of you so that your knees were touching.

"This may sting a tiny bit." Romano warned, as was squeezing some Neosporin onto his finger. He reached out towards your face, but paused right before he touched you. You nodded as a positive sign to let him apply it onto the small scrapes on your nose and chin.

You stared at his face as he applied the ointment. His hazel eyes were concentrated and his lips pursed. When he finished, he caught you staring at him and looked back at you. You looked away shyly and you both blushed.

"I-I'm going to put some Band-Aids on…you can take them off when you get back home, or… erm, yeah…" He opened the box of Band-Aids and peeled one off of the paper it came in. He quickly applied the Band-Aids and then stood up to put the materials away.

You stood up too, looking in the mirror to the left of you. Your face looked pretty swollen, but it wasn't too noticeable. You touched your face again and winced a little from the pain.

Then, you remembered you had cleaning duties.

"Ack, I forgot, but I have cleaning duties!" You remarked, almost face palming, but remembering that it would seriously hurt if you did that.

Romano looked at you for a moment, and then chuckled. "Haha. If you want, I can help you with them. There aren't any sports today; the soccer coach thinks it's going to rain today so he cancelled."

Surprised, you looked up. "Really?"

"Mhm," Romano nodded, walking you out of the nurse's office.

Then, something struck you.

"How did you know where everything was in the nurse's office?" You asked curiously.

Romano closed the doors behind you and answered, "Ah, since I'm in sports, I tend to get hurt so it's essential to know where things are."

Oh. That makes sense.

Romano grinned.

You walked down the hall and reached your classroom. Romano was in a different class, but you both were in the same grade so you found that your classrooms were right next to each other.

Romano opened the classroom door for you. The two of you stepped in the classroom and froze.

And for good reason, too.

On top of the desk Alfred was sitting at earlier today, England was leaning on the edge of the desk with France, like they were going to get it on or something.

England, noticing your entrance late, looked over with a flushed face and widened his eyes in surprise and immediately stood up on his feet. France looked over at you a little after England had noticed you walk in. You and Romano's jaws dropped. France just smirked and licked his lips.

"_Bonsoir~" _He said, then happily pranced out of the room and closed the door behind him.

…

Erm.

"UM. Er, uh, well, let's get cleaning and forget that happened… right, Romano?" You said awkwardly, looking back at Romano.

Romano was frozen still with a very interesting grimace on his face.

"Romano…?" You waved your hand in front of his face.

Romano looked like he had just experienced an inner apocalypse.

You couldn't help but laugh. His face expression was just too funny.

Romano snapped out of it and looked a little pale.

"Romano? You okay?" You asked, looking slightly upward at him.

"Y-yeah. Uhm…let's clean…" He proceeded to the chalkboard and hesitantly grabbed the eraser to clean the board.

You grabbed the broomstick from the corner of the room and started sweeping the floor. When you got to where Alfred's desk was, you looked up at the ceiling and hoped not to see anything on the floor after you sweeped that spot. Thankfully, there were no stains or mysterious fluids. The cleaning went as normal after that point.

Now that you thought about it, you _had_ been hearing some gossip about Romano. Belarus is always updated on the latest gossip, along with Hungary. They were pretty close. What was she saying about Romano again…? Hrmm… if only you could remember…

You decided to put the thought at the back of your mind and finished sweeping. You inspected the room and deemed it clean enough. Romano had just finished cleaning the board as well. He turned around and faced you. You noticed he had white chalk stains on his face and blue uniform sweater. You giggled to yourself.

"What?" Romano asked, confused. "Do I look funny?"

You shook your head. He looked so silly. You started walking towards your desk to pack your bag. "Nah, I just thought of something funny."

Romano shrugged and approached your desk. "Looks clean in here."

You nodded and made a sound of approval. You put your hands on your hips, proud of the spotless classroom and then looked at the boy who helped you with your duties.

"Thanks, Romano. It was a big help." You said, and smiled.

Romano blushed and looked down. "No problem…"

He still had some chalk on his face, and out of respect you wanted to let him know.

"Hey Romano, you have some chalk on your face." You said bluntly.

Romano reached up to his face, but only smearing the marks even more. You laughed and unconsciously reached up to his face to wipe off the marks.

And then you realized you may have taken one step too far.

"U-um sorry, I just…" You stuttered.

"Hey, _?" Romano said, staring into your eyes with a determined look in his.

"Y-yeah?" You asked. You felt like you knew what was coming…but you were still confused.

"Err…do you want to try going out with me?" Romano asked, reaching to the back of his neck, nervously.

A wave went through your body as you registered what was going on. All of a sudden, your senses heightened and you became self-conscious.

Your heart was pounding.

Your feet froze in place.

Your eyes opened wide and stared stupidly into the hazel eyes of the boy before you.

…

Was Romano asking you out?

Woah woah, wait a second.

Romano, THE cutest guy in school, was asking you out.

"_?"

You snapped back into reality and blinked a couple of times before your mind could register what was going on. "Y-yeah, sorry…uhh…" You stuttered, unable to think properly just yet.

"_... er… you could think about it before answering…I-I just wanted to let you know how I, uh, felt about you…" Romano, looked away, obviously flustered.

"No! N-no, I was just a little startled that you would come up to me, actually… since we don't usually talk and all…" He looked up at you shyly, but this time you turned to look the other way.

"Oh, y-yeah, er, I just…hmm how to put it… I just noticed you a couple of days back and wanted to let you know that I think you're, uh…. Well really cute…" Romano was blushing furiously. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked nervously up at the ceiling.

You managed to catch yourself right as your mind was able to take in what was happening and mustered up an embarrassed smile, still looking down. "Th-thanks…erm, well I think you're really cute too…"

Romano looked up at you, hope evident in his gold eyes. "Ah, r-really, well… does this mean we can…" His curl bounced, almost as if in high hopes you would say yes.

"Yeah." You smiled, gazing into his eyes as you fiddled with the hem of your red plaid dress. You looked down again at your white indoor shoes and knee-high white socks, your face hot; you could hear your heart pounding in your ears.

All of a sudden, you felt Romano's arms around you. Your head was resting on his right shoulder. Romano smelled faintly of cologne—it smelled nice. You hesitantly brought your hands up to his lower back and hugged back. Your chests were touching; you prayed he couldn't feel your rapid heartbeat. You could hear his soft breathing and could tell he was relieved you said yes. The embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity until he unwrapped his arms and stepped a little away from you, though still relatively close. He scratched the back of his head still a little nervously and looked back at you.

"I-I'm glad you said yes, er, do you want to walk back home with me…?" He asked, looking straight at you, his brows still a tiny bit furrowed, though his cheeks were red from blushing.

"Sure." You replied, almost forgetting you had stayed pretty late at school, and feeling more confident than before. He _was _your boyfriend now.

You reached to your left for your bag, but accidentally pushed it off the desk. You tripped over Romano's foot, as it was in the way, and almost hit your forehead on the table when Romano caught both you and your bag from falling.

"Woah, _, are you okay? Sorry about that."

You blushed when you realized his arm was around your waist and looked up at him embarrassed, "y-yeah, ahaha, sorry, I'm fine…" You laughed nervously and were ashamed of being such a klutz.

Romano grabbed your hand and chuckled, smirking sexily. "You ready?"

You scratched the back of your head and squeezed his hand. "Yeah."

The two of you walked out of the classroom and down the hall, all the while talking about how your day was and giggling every once in a while. When you reached your shoe locker, you proceeded to take off your shoes and replace them with your brown penny loafers.

In a way, you still couldn't believe what happened this evening.

…Romano, asking you out.

Inside, you squirmed with delight. You had a boyfriend, and you were bound to make everyone else jealous and surprised with your new mancandy.

As you and Romano exited the school building, he grabbed your hand and squeezed it. The two of you looked at each other and smiled. What could go wrong now?

…

Wait a second.

Something was a little off here.

The two of you barely knew each other. In fact, today was the first day you even TALKED.

Why was he asking you out now? You hated to doubt yourself, but something just wasn't right about this.

Should you ask? Should you let go of his hand and accuse him of lying? No, he was too nice. But you wanted to get to the bottom of this. Why did he ask you out? It just didn't seem like something Romano would do. Not that you really knew a lot about him in the first place anyways. But, he doesn't seem like he would just half-heartedly ask someone out. You and him weren't even friends to start off with!

"Romano." You said, after your thought process.

"Hm?" He said, with a happy grin on his face.

You paused in your tracks. The coldness outside was only now starting to make you feel colder as you let go of Romano's warm hand.

"Why me?" You asked, looking up at his hazel eyes. You grabbed the hem of your dress and crinkled it up. It was cold.

Romano moved a little closer to you. He had the most serene look on his face. He looked serious and determined. It seemed as if he was hiding something—a big reason, maybe, that had to do with this spontaneous situation.

"Because…because I…" Romano seemed like he couldn't answer right at this moment. His eyes looked pleading now. You decide to cut him some slack.

"It's okay." You said, cutting him off. You didn't need to know now anyways… probably.

You grabbed his hand again and smiled. Romano smiled apologetically and tightened his grip around your hand. "Thanks."

The two of you walked to his house, which was surprisingly very close to the school.

His house was enormous.

It was a mansion or something. Something very God-like.

Your jaw dropped and you looked at him. He grinned and invited you inside his house.

When you entered, you were greeted with the sight of Italy and Germany sucking face on the couch across the hall from you. Italy was squirming under Germany's towering figure on the couch.

"The reason I asked you today is because…"

You whipped your head around, confused, and realized Romano had approached you from behind.

"We need to hide the fact that…" Romano continued, "We're—"

Spain came from the side and bear hugged Romano, interrupting his sentence.

"Gay!" He finished, smiling. (With a trollface? :))

.

..

…

….

…..

Wait, what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Troll'd? (insert trollface here)


End file.
